Mine
by Anastasia-G
Summary: She was meant for him and only him. Set after the Unlinking scene in 3x18. Klaus finds Bonnie in New Orleans and has no intentions of letting her get away. Warnings for blood and dub-con elements.


_Before me nothing nothing but eternal things_  
 _Were made, and I endure eternally._  
 _Abandon all hope, who enter here._

 _\- Dante Aligheri, Inferno, Canto III._

* * *

Klaus followed her as she slipped between the nighttime crowd of the French Quarter.

He'd found himself here, newly Unlinked and ready to hunt, when the perfect prey came into view. Bonnie Bennett, the slip of a girl who'd nearly killed him, a witch with so much power coursing through her veins it maddened him to think about it.

His irritation deepened at the thought of the Salvatore brothers. She should have been his ally and trusted witch, living under his protection, but the Salvatores and their precious doppelgänger had their hooks in her, and she would only help him on terms that protected her 'friends'. He could offer her the world on a silver platter and yet she chose those insipid fools over him.

 _No more_. He promised himself as he continued to trace her steps. Her purple-flowered dress fluttered as she walked, and the breeze carried the scent of her hair, piquing his hunger.

He followed her into a bar and watched in amusement as Bonnie ordered a drink, adjusted her purse strap and perched alluringly on a bar stool, one delicate sandalled foot swinging in the air.

Soon she was surrounded by three young men that hovered around her, beefy t-shirted fellows who looked like they could barely string two words together. She was laughing flirtatiously, brushing their arms, making coy gestures when they tried to touch her.

Klaus zeroed in on the three men and their lurid thoughts flashed before his mind's eye, each one involving a naked and moaning Bonnie, her slender legs wrapped around their waists while they plunged into her. One of them, a tall sandy-haired fellow who kept twisting his college ring while watching Bonnie, was particularly, eerily focused on her. She turned her head for a second and, as if on cue, College Ring slipped something out of his pocket and into Bonnie's drink.

Klaus decided he'd seen enough. Slamming the man's face into the bar and throwing Bonnie's drink glass against the wall only took a second.

Before she had time to recover from the shock he grabbed her elbow.

"We're leaving " he said smoothly and walked her out of the bar.

Outside under the moonlit, humid sky she whirled to face him, green eyes blazing, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Let me escort you home, love."

"Fuck off Klaus," she turned but lost her balance and he reached out, steadying her just in time. She was light as a feather in his arms.

"Don't you look good enough to eat."

"Let me go."

She struggled but her magic was weak. He knew that because he'd been responsible for draining her almost dry with the Unlinking spell. The thought filled him with possessive delight.

"What, back into that den of vice? I think not, love."

"I did your spell, now can I be around some men that don't want to kill me or use me for my magic? Is that too fucking much to ask? You already got everything you wanted." her voice almost cracked and he could see the glisten of angry tears behind her eyes. She was so, so lovely when she was falling to pieces beneath his hands. He wanted to make her fall apart a different way too.

"Is it a one night stand you want?" he asked lowly, "a careless romp with some drunken bloke?"

"That's none of your business." She tried to sweep past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his body.

"You are my business, love, from the moment I walked into Mystic Falls and you tried to stand in my way," he murmured in her ear before taking a deep inhale of her scent, " Did you know why I had you Unlink me?"

She gave him a venomous look and tried to break free but he pulled her even closer, until he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. It sent waves of lust through his body.

"I could've had any number of witches on my payroll break that spell. But I wanted you," he put his lips on her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver, "I wanted you there, I wanted you helpless. I wanted you to know," he squeezed her slender arm for emphasis, "that you will always do what I want. That you, sweetheart, are mine for as long as I please."

Then he whisked her into his arms before she could react, blurring her through the streets of New Orleans while she pushed helplessly at his chest.

* * *

He took them back to his place.

Bonnie was somewhat unsteady on her feet when he set her down. She pushed away from him almost instantly, staggering into his luxurious living room. Her shoes had fallen off and she was barefoot, prompting him to imagine those feet pressed against his shoulders, those ankles caught in his grasp.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He didn't like to mince words, "Because I want to fuck you."

She snorted, "Are you planning to roofie me like that guy at the bar? Yea I knew about him," she added when he raised a surprised eyebrow, "I would've killed him before he touched me."

"Not if I killed him first." Her mouth shaping the word "kill" did delightful things to him.

"I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not your witch, you can lie to yourself all you want." She started scanning the room, no doubt looking for an escape.

"I think it's you that's lying, love," he sauntered over to her, "lying about why you came here, this night, to this city."

When she narrowed her eyes he knew he was on the right track so he went on, backing her into a corner for good measure. "You're a clever little thing, and my history in the Quarter is no secret. You came here looking for trouble," he grinned and showed his fangs, "looking for me."

Bonnie raised her chin, "You're delusional."

Ah, so she needed convincing. In a heartbeat she was pressed up against the wall, one arm pulling her against him and the other sweeping the hair off her shoulder to expose her throat. Klaus licked the curve of her neck. It was a gesture of possession and he knew she felt it. "You're magic is weak, I know because you drained it doing a spell for me. And yet you walk into the one place I was assured to find you. Why is that, love?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat. He let her small hand wiggle free, curious about what she would do. She clawed his cheek, and her fingernails came away crusted with blood.

His face burned with the delicious sensation. She was breathing hard, glaring at him in helpless anger.

Klaus took hold of her wrist and sucked his own blood off her nails.

"You're repulsive," she hissed.

"Don't stop now," he whispered along her palm, "I'm only getting started."

"I'll kill you."

"You can't, even if you want to," his hands ran up and down her back, over her ass and slender thighs, "and you don't want me dead. Not yet."

"You have no idea what I want," her nails dug into his chest for emphasis, magic crackling against his skin, grazing like teeth. His fierce little witch.

He responded by touching and tasting her, rough kisses to her bare shoulder, greedy hands palming her breasts. She squirmed and twisted and that only made her dress ride lower until her breasts were all but bare to his touch. Without warning, he bit down on the spot above her nipple. She gasped and arched into him.

He yanked her dress down so she was bare to the waist, her skin glistening with sweat and magic.

"I suppose you haven't been drunk from," he ran his fingertips lazily across her collarbone, pausing at the spot her pulse jumped, "not for pleasure."

"Don't. you. dare." Bonnie tried to strain away from his touch but that only exposed her neck further.

He wedged a knee between her legs and raised her slightly, "I watched you that night you tried to kill me," he tightened his hold, "so bloodthirsty, so angry, and so very, very trapped."

The look she gave him could cut glass, "Are you gonna talk me to death or -" Her words were cut off when he pushed her harder against the wall, pinning her with his body as a reminder who she was talking to.

"I could break you like a matchstick," his voice was a low deadly purr, "but not before you know that you could never, _ever_ hide anything from me. I know your thoughts, your passions, your weaknesses, and most of all," he moved his knee in circles against her center until he could feel her panties dampen, "I know what you want when you're alone. You'd never say them out loud, will you love?" her face was still mutinous but he could see the flicker in her eyes, "All the dark, delicious things you've heard Stefan doing to Elena and Damon doing to anything in a skirt. All that hunger inside you wearing a mask of innocence," he pressed his lips to her throat, the lavender scent of her hair making him drowsy, and nuzzled for long moments before finally brushing his lips across the prominent vein, "waiting for me."

"Ah!" She gasped when his fangs pierced the sweet flesh. He wasn't ready, not nearly. Her heartbeat thundered through him while the hot blood flowed over his tongue. He was hungrier than he'd realized, not just for blood but for _her_ blood. Klaus groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as she swayed into him, her fierce little heart pumping the blood into his mouth like she couldn't give it to him fast enough. Gradually his drinking fell into a rhythm and he revelled in the flavor, ginger-sharp and rich as burgundy. All for him.

He sank to his knees, taking her with him and swallowing in slow, luxurious gulps.

Slowly, images started floating into his mind, pieces of her life and mind, her happiness and her heartbreak. Klaus drank it all greedily. He was seeing and tasting all of her, her emotions exploding like fireworks behind his closed eyes and singing through his veins. No one else would ever know her like this, feel her like this. He'd make sure of that.

Bonnie shuddered and moaned in his arms, jolting him out of his feeding stupor.

After his fangs retracted he rested his lips on her throat, drawing ragged breaths. He was panting and winded as though he'd been fucking her as well as drinking from her. He'd forgotten the potency of a witch's blood.

She stirred again, head lolling on his shoulder while her body sagged.

"Easy, sweetheart."

"I'm n-not yourswee-," her words slurred and he realized she was losing consciousness. He opened his wrist and lifted it to her mouth. She hesitated, glaring murder at him, but in the end her will to live won out. Bonnie fastened on the wound and drank, never removing her eyes from him, letting him feel the waves of her anger and wrath. Soon, her magic would return in full force. Klaus licked his lips in anticipation. Wrapping her in his arms, he pressed her head almost tenderly to the wound.

He carried her up the candlelit stairs to his bedroom and laid her on top of the covers. Her green eyes tried to focus on him. "You should burn in hell..,"

Klaus laughed softly, tracing the planes of her face with one finger like a paintbrush. She didn't try to move away, just glowered at him while he memorized her. "Not tonight, little one," and he bent to kiss her bloodstained lips, "not tonight."

* * *

 **A/N:I don't know what this is! All I know is, I was looking through old klonnie drabbles I never published and as this one demanded I rewrite it from Klaus' POV. It was a challenge for me, I so rarely do extended Klaus POV. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this but I thought y'all might like something while I work on the NSL update. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! xoxoxox**


End file.
